Kim Dong Hyun (1989)
Perfil thumb|250px|Kim Dong Hyun * Nombre: 김동현 / Kim Dong Hyun *'Apodo:' Angry Bird *'Profesión: '''Cantante, Actor, Bailarín, Pianista, MC, Compositor. *'Fecha de nacimiento: *'''Lugar de nacimiento: '''Seúl, Corea del Sur. *'Estatura: '''180cm *'Peso: '60kg *'Tipo de Sangre: 'A *'Signo zodiacal: 'Acuario *'Signo zodiacal chino: 'Serpiente *'Familia: Padres y hermana menor. *'Agencia:' Sidus HQ Dramas *Useless Romance (Naver TV, 2018) *The Miracle (Naver TV, 2016) *1km Between You and Me (SK Telecom, 2015) *Love Frequency 37.2 (2014) cameo *Couple Clinic: Love and War 2 (KBS2) cameo *Dream High 2 (KBS2, 2012) cameo Temas para Dramas *''Two of Us'' tema para The Miracle (2016, junto a Kim Na Hyun) *''Promise'' tema para The Miracle (2016, junto a Cya) Películas *GoGo Flower Boy 5 (2013) Musicales *Brothers Were Brave (2015) *Bachelors Vegetable Store (2015) Programas de TV *'2006:' Zero for Conduct *'2008:' Elephant *'2011:' Love and war *'2011:' M! Pick Boyfriend *'2012:' Boyfriend W Academy *'2012:' Wonder Boy *'2012:' Boyfriend's Tokyo Etoile Academy of Music *'2012:' Weekly Idol *'2013:' Hello Baby! (season 7) *'2013:' The Beatles Code *'2013: '''Beatles Code (Boyfriend) *'2014:' Weekly Idol (Boyfriend) *'2014:' II Dream Team *'2015:' Weekly Idol (Boyfriend) *'2015:' YamanTV *'2015:' The Show - Beauty Station (MC) *'2017:' The Unit (KBS, 2017) Anuncios *'2009:' Popeye Chicken Vídeos Musicales *SISTAR - Push Push (2010) * Unit B - Question (2018) Curiosidades *'Ex-Grupo K-Pop:' BOYFRIEND (2011-2019) **'Posición:' Líder, Vocalista y Bailarín. *'Educación:' Universidad Myongji. *'FanClub:' D-namites. *'Especialidades:' Japonés, bailar,cantar, actuar y tocar el piano. *'Idiomas:' Coreano, Japones, Ingles y Español. *'Frase:"Piensa primero, antes de hacer cualquier cosa" *'''Color Favorito: Negro *Es el 1º miembro del grupo y ha sido trainee de Starship Ent. durante casi 6 años (desde el 2009). *Hizo un CF (anuncio) para 'Popeye Chicken' donde aparece con un traje de pollo. *Participó en Conduct Zero en 2006, este programa trataba de convertir a chicos de mala conducta en mejores. *Cuando supo que rodarían Boyfriend W Academy, y que deberían de asistir a la escuela, se emocionó debido a que hacía más de 4 años que no era estudiante. *Toca muy bien el piano. Cuando era pequeño, su sueño era convertirse en pianista, pero se desanimó debido a que sus amigos le dijeron que, por lo general, los pianistas eran chicas. Aún conserva esa esperanza. *Él junto con No Min Woo son los que hablan inglés con más fluidez. *Le gustan los deportes. Durante su tiempo libre va a correr o a jugar al fútbol. *Admira a BIGBANG. *Les pidió a los miembros que eligieran su foto favorita para I YAH. Después tuvieron que votar los fans y como Donghyun quedó en último lugar tuvo que ir en bus hasta el estudio de Music Bank como castigo. Video *Comparte habitación con Min Woo y Lee Jeong Min. *Piensa demasiado las cosas antes de hacerlas, es por eso que no hay nada que le salga mal. * Donghyun dijo que la parte más sexy de su cuerpo es su clavícula. * Los demás miembros lo definieron como el miembro con el mejor cuerpo *En su época de entrenamiento, solía tocar el piano para que los demás compañeros pudieran vocalizar. *Es un busca problemas y una persona muy curiosa. *Fue bailarín de respaldo para K.Will junto con Min Woo , Kwang Min y Young Min. *Para el especial navideño del programa Music Bank bailó "Loving U" de Sistar junto a Chun Ji de TEEN TOP, Zelo y Yook Sung Jae de BTOB. El interpretó a Dasom. *En Hello Baby besó a Minwoo, ya que estaba grabando una escena de un drama para una de las misiones. Desde entonces le es difícil acercarse a el. Minwoo dijo: "Ese fue mi primer beso, incluso si es actuado". *En Summer Vacation Event - Chapter 2, les preguntaron a los miembros que si tuvieran una hermana menor a qué miembro se la presentarían. Él escogió a Minwoo, diciendo: "Mi hermana menor es callada, por eso escojo a Minwoo, él también es callado." *El es muy bueno aguantando la comida picante. *Tiene un gran parecido al actor Lee Chang Joo. * En el DVD I'm your Boyfriend; Minwoo y Jeongmin dijeron que suelen hablar mucho antes de dormir y que a Donghyun le molesta mucho. * En su agencia, no les permiten tener novias, y tampoco que se rumoree que salen con alguien, o les guste alguien, aunque tengan su "ella" no se dará a conocer. * En la entrevista para BNT les preguntaron sobre su tolerancia al alcohol. Él comento que fueron a beber para celebrar que los maknaes se están convirtiendo en adultos. Después comentó "La persona que tolera mejor el alcohol soy yo, no tengo un límite. Bebo solo en casa." * En una entrevista para "Hong Kong Fans Magazine" les preguntaron sobre sus personajes anime favoritos: Le gustan los personajes de "Bleach". Su personaje favorito es Kurosaki Ichigo. * Llama Minu a Minwoo. * Tuvo un concierto en puerto rico 10/03/2014. * En Puerto Rico -DongHyun cantando "Listen" DongHyun dijo en español: "ésta es una noche hermosa... Quiero invitar una joven para que me acompañe. ¿Quién quiere ser mi novia?". Acto seguido, le entregó flores a la afortunada, se arrodilló, la abrazó, le besó la mano y hasta la acompañó al extremo del escenario cuando la despidió. * Participo en el programa de supervivencia The Unit, en donde estuvo dentro de altos rangos durante el programa, pero en la final no logro pertenecer en el grupo proyecto. *El 16 de mayo de 2019 con la finalización de su contrato con Starship Entertainment se anunció la separación de BOYFRIEND. Enlaces *Perfil (naver) *Perfil (nate) *Twitter *Instagram Galería Dong Hyung 01.jpg Dong Hyung 02.PNG Dong Hyung 03.jpg Dong Hyung 04.jpg Dong_Hyung_05.jpg Dong_Hyung_06.jpg Dong_Hyung_07 Dong_Hyung_08.jpg Categoría:Sidus HQ Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KActor Categoría:KBailarín Categoría:KPianista Categoría:KMC Categoría:KCompositor